Merry Christmas, Kuki
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Numbuh Four is forced to get a present for Numbuh Three. What will he get her? Will he even get her anything? No Songfic! 3/4, RXR for my 4th of August present?


Codename: Kids Next Door Mini's

Presents

"Merry Christmas, Kuki."

A/N: Happy 4th of August! (if you don't know the reference, check out Operation: Naughty.) For your present, no songfic! Yay for you! I was going to write this on the 4th of August, but I thought Christmas would be more special. I hope you enjoy!

He grudged through the store passing his eyes through the windows.

_Stupid shopping… stupid presents…._

Numbuh 3 insisted everyone played Secret Santa, and, ironically he got her.

_What does she want?_ He anxiously thought.

_Maybe a stupid Rainbow Monkey or something. _

He stopped in front of the Rainbow Monkey store. He sighed, took a deep breath, held it, and pushed through the overly crowded store.

He looked around, and it was mainly parents, but with a few kids here and there. The whole place was filled with different Rainbow Monkeys of all shape and sizes. But they were going fast.

_Man, this place is infested with them…._

So, he turned to a green and red mixed one, with candy canes in each hand. He went to reach for it, but a plump woman wearing a fur coat took it.

"Hey! Lady that was mine!" He screeched.

"I'm sorry little girl" She turned to him, peering right down to his mortal soul. "I didn't know your name was on it." She growled.

"S-Sorry miss, I-It was a m-mistake." He quickly turned away to target another. But every time he tried, someone took it. Pretty soon, about nothing was left.

He stomped out angrily, but thanked God he could get out of there. That place made him nauseous.

_She probably has every one of those anyway._

He went to the next store, and he managed to get his hands on a white stuffed bunny. He picked it up, and got in line.

_This will do._

But the more he looked at it, something didn't feel right.

_What's wrong? It's just a present… That's all that matters. To just give her a stupid present. She'll be happy with it._

"Sir… sir… hey kid!"

He jolted up and found himself up to the counter already.

"How may I help you?"

"Um… never mind." He quickly escaped, put it back, and walked out. He sighed.

_At this rate, I'll never get her anything!_

He sighed. Just as he had given up, he suddenly passed something that caught his eye: a photo booth.

_Wait a minute… Do I still have it? _

"Wally! There you are!" His mom came to him. "Find anything?"

"No… but I have something in mind."

As soon as he got out of his car, he ran towards the tree house.

"Wally! Come back here! It's Christmas Eve, you will spend it with your family!"

"Ma, I'll be back by dinner! Right now I have something to do!"

He ran to the tree house, and stepped onto the elevator, and went up. The tree house was as quiet as a mouse, but his heavy footsteps boomed through the halls as he ran to his room.

He checked everywhere.

After turning the room upside down, he flopped down on his bed.

_Well, I guess I'll suffer through the water works._

He turned his head, and then something caught his eye. A small white paper corner poked out in the wood. He crawled over to it and slowly took it out. Lo and behold, the strip of paper, was the four photos he took with Numbuh 3 four months ago. She dragged him in there a day when they went to the mall for a mission.

"Ah, Ha!" He proclaimed. It was torn, and faded, but it would have to do.

_Now… what to do with it…_

He looked around, then saw a scrap piece of wood he left in the corner from a project. He searched for super glue. He found it in his drawer, and squeezed it on to the board. Wally then slapped the picture on, as glue went everywhere. Still, it was unfinished. He took a shredded orange jacket in another corner, a mishap from their last mission, and put the pieces around the left and write side. He then took a purple and yellow marker and wrote "Mary Chissmas" With the "R" and the "H" spelt backwards.

"There, perfect Christmas colors" He threw it under his pillow and went home.

~The next day~

After spending much dreadful time with his family, he met up with the others in the tree house. He quickly forgot to wrap the present.

"I'll be right back" He said, and ran to his room. He looked under his pillow to check if it was still there.

_Oh No._

It was stuck to his pillow.

He pulled it off, which, made it worse. The picture ripped, which left a white streak down two of the photos, and some orange pieces stuck to his pillow.

_No problem _He thought _Nothing some crayons and more orange pieces won't do._

He drew the white in with crayon and put more white pieces on. He knew he couldn't put something over it, so he just took it out like that.

"Look, I know it's suppose to be secret but it's impossible. So here Numbuh Three." He handed her the frame. "I'm sorry it's not a Rainbow Monkey or something you'd probably like, but I thought-"

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Numbuh Three almost cried of pure joy. "Numbuh Four this is just the best present I ever got. You even spelt 'Merry Christmas' right!"

"You have?"

"Yeah… it… it… it was from the heart, wasn't it?"

"It was? Oh yeah, it was…" He nervously laughed.

Numbuh Three pulled him into a tight hug before he went anywhere.

"Merry Christmas, Wally."

"Merry Christmas, Kuki."

A/N: And Wha-la! Hope you like it! Review for my 4th of August present?


End file.
